1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to underground irrigation systems. More particularly, it refers to an underground system of plastic pipes minimizing the use of irrigation water and maximizing root uptake of the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Underground irrigation systems are well known as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,747 wherein cartridges located within a pipe system allows water to seep into the ground; U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,762 describes a fabric material enclosing apertures in an underground pipe so that water flows out of the pipe by capillary action; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,154 describes a double conduit irrigation pipe wherein an inner pipe is tangent to the top inner surface of the outer pipe; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,408 wherein a fluid conducting pipe having apertures has an outer cover overlying the apertures and spaced apart from the fluid conducting pipe. Although all these references provide an underground irrigation systems, these systems are plagued with the problem of blockage from debris in the irrigation water or from surrounding soil or build up of solids in the flow apertures. Generally, high water pressures are required to keep their apertures open. When the system is turned off the apertures are subject to clogging. A system of underground irrigation is needed which will minimize use of water and also permit its continued use for long periods of time without the need to clean the pipe apertures.